


Just Protecting You, Darlin.

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Flirting, F/M, Injury Recovery, McCree to the rescue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Layla and McCree have known each other for a while, but today he has to rescue her from a group of people that's looking for him.





	Just Protecting You, Darlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I thought of before bed last night. I haven't read over for mistakes so I'm sure there are some.

Everything about this place sucked. The building was old and about to tumblr to the ground. The food had no taste and the coffee felt like dirt when it was in your mouth. Dirt and water, he swore that's what it was and no one ever told him any different. Maybe there was a little bit of caffeine in the mix somewhere, it had to be because it had the same effects as an energy drink.The food was cheap, at least. Jesse McCree only came here for one reason.

"Ya want more coffee, sugar?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Her name was Layla, a name meaning 'night beauty' and she was always the one to serve him. He always got the same thing when he went and she knew his order by heart. Layla was always ready and willing to listen to anything Jesse had to ramble and rant about. She never spoke about herself much at all but she was a good country girl, religious but not too much, and she was smart. Once, she had mentioned that she had no family to speak of but most people here in Route 66 didn't have much to begin with.

For years, he came here just to see her. After joining Overwatch, he wasn't able to come much. But he had left after everything had started going down hill in Blackwatch and he was pretty sure the news reporting the recent fall of Overwatch wasn't fake. Now, he was back to coming here every day and seeing Layla's pretty face.

"I missed you, Jesse. Where've you been, huh?" She smiled and served him more coffee.

"It's kind of a long story, ma'am." He reached up and took off his hat, "I'd gladly tell ya over dinner one night."

"Are you askin' me out, Mister McCree?"

"Mister? Let's not call me that. I'm not that much older than you, lil Layla."

She giggled and nodded, "Alright, time and place?"

"How about when you get off work, darlin?"

"That's a little too soon. Give me a little bit to think on it, hon."

"You got it, beautiful." He smiled and stood up, walking to the bathroom. If it was one thing everyone here knew, it was the sudden potty trips after drinking the terrible coffee here. Layla looked up when a few new customers walked in after he was out of sight. The men seemed like trouble but she tried not to judge as the tallest walked up to her, "Hey, what can I get ya'll tonight?"

"A piece of that ass would be nice."

"W-what-?" The man jerked up towards him by the front of her floral sun dress. It was obvious what his intentions were, "McCree been here?"

"McCree? No, why?"

The man wore a white hat and a white jacket, blue jeans and white boots. He had a Deadlock tattoo on his face and he clearly meant business, "Don't lie to me, girl."

"I'm not lying, now let me GO!" She shoved him off of her.

The action only seemed to piss him off even more. He reached down and grabbed the machete hanging from his belt and slid it under her dress, cutting it off of her. Part of her was pissed because that dress got her an amazing amount of tips, the other part was terrified at where this was headed.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed.

"It should be obvious." The men behind him just watched when he sliced off her bra and pulled her towards him. She was a fighter and always said she would kick someone's ass in a situation like this one but now she just froze up, "Where is Jesse McCree?"

"He hasn't been here since yesterday. He said something about going west...?" She lied, it would have been convincing until she looked and saw his hat on the bar, "Shit..."

"'Shit' is right. I gave you two chances." 

The pain of a wine bottle busted over the top of her head made her black out for a quick second. When her eyes opened again, everything was blurry and sounded as if she were underwater. She could feel them all touching her until there was a loud gunshot. She was thrown to the floor and she heard a comforting voice from behind her.

"Well, how about that? I just out three of your men with one bullet." Jesse McCree stepped forward and stood between Layla and the man, "I think it best if you left now, _partner._ "

"McCree, been a while. I heard there was a nice price on your head."

Jesse aimed his gun at the man's head, "Don't make me repeat myself."

The man didn't listen so Jesse, aimed down and shot his thigh. It wasn't a fatal blow but it definately got his point across. The man clutched at his leg and glared up at the cowboy, reaching for his own gun but did not have time to shoot it. McCree took the killshot and made sure he was dead before turning his attention away from him.

When he looked to Layla, she was face first on the ground, reaching up slowly to grab onto anything to lift herself up. Jesse dropped to his knees beside her and took her hand that was searching for something to hold, "Darlin, I'm sorry that took me so long."

"Jesse?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He took off his serape and wrapped it around her, "I think maybe you should stay with me tonight."

She nodded and he grabbed a towel to press against her head. From what he had learned from Mercy, it wasn't life threatening but it did need stitches. He picked her up bridal style and walked to her current residence that resided just above the resuraunt. He questioned where the owner of the food joint was but he didn't come around much. He wouldn't even notice if she was gone for a while.

He laid her down on her bed and grabbed a bag, packing her stuff in it. That was when he noticed she hardly had anything. There was a small makeup bag, a tiny jewelry box, and a cell phone on the dresser. Upon opening the drawers, he only saw two tank tops and a pair of shorts. She already had on her pair of boots. The only other thing he saw was a little mermaid plushie on her bed, which she was now clinging to. 

"You don't have much do ya, darlin?"

"...Never have."

"Stay with me and I'll take care of ya, alright?" He slung her bag over his shoulder and picked her back up. She fell asleep on the way back to his place which was an old Overwatch base that only very few people knew about, all of them most likely dead by now. The cowboy walked down into the underground base then through the halls into his own personal quarters and sat her on his bed. The makeshift bandage was covered in red but the wound had stopped bleeding. He stitched it up as quickly as possible, making sure the wound was clean first. When he was finished, she looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Safe. Rest now." He laid her back onto the pillows, "I'll take the couch."

He turned but the feel of her grabbing his fingers on his metal hand caught his attention. When he turned, her eyes were wide with tears in them, "Please stay... Don't let me sleep alone..."

"Alright, darlin." He laid down beside her and she curled up in his arms, still wrapped up in his serape. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight. He would be too focused on protecting and watching over the love of his life.


End file.
